


Challenge of the Threshold

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [24]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Chronicles of Riddick, Riddick/Vaako, Five (5) things that changed for Riddick after returning from the Threshold. (Fest #13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge of the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)

This book jacket inspired another. More details after the jacket.

 

This inspired a version of the book jacket for my [Pleasures Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/13961), that book jacket can be seen at:  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/843057>


End file.
